Un Inicio De Curso Perfecto
by Himeko-Tsukuyomi
Summary: Todo inicia donde acabo, el vidrio se rompe en el pasillo justo a una puerta de decirle a todos que perdió sus poderes de psíquico y decirles a sus compañeros/amigos que el tenia poderes psíquicos, pero Saiki ve hacia la ventana asombrado de que se haya roto, ¿sus poderes regresaron por que le dio miedo la cucaracha? o ¿es otra cosa?


Caramba… - miro la ventana que recién había explotado, el antes psíquico.

Perdóname… - se escuchó la voz de una chica del otro lado de la ventana. – Creo que hice eso por ver esa cucaracha, me dan miedo… - la chica se acercó más a la ventada, dejándose ver. — Esto será un problema… -miro la ventana rota. —Sera nuestro secreto - le sonrió al chico, abrió la ventana pasando al pasillo donde el chico la veía serio. —Espero y guardes mi secreto - sonrió mientras hacia un gesto de silencio, se giró a la ventana alzando su mano derecha y de un momento a otro la ventana dejo de estar rota.

_Esta chica tiene poderes, acaso es ¿un nuevo obstáculo para que mi vida no sea lo normal que yo quiero? He perdido mis poderes hace poco, no puedo saber si ella sea difícil de tratar…_

Tengo poderes psíquicos desde que nací, tiempo después me di cuenta que mi cabello cambio de un día a otro, cuando me lastimaba pasaban unos segundos y me curaba, pensé que era solo yo, hasta que empecé a ver a los demás, era lo mismo, se me hizo normal todo, pero ¿Qué es normal? Mi vida era demasiado aburrida y solitaria, mis padres no pasaban tiempo conmigo me daban un espacio que mas bien era un abismo, todo ese tiempo vi que mis poderes se hacían cada vez grandes, comencé a entrenar para manejarlos, pero como no podía controlarlos a cierto punto mi abuela me dio este medallón, es diamante en forma de corazón - mostro la joya al chico pelirosa – así modero mis poderes.

_Caramba, es muy simple y para nada ostentoso, hubiera querido algo así para mí, bueno ya no importa… _

_Hace tiempo había encontrado grandes manejos de energía en esta zona, y mas en esta academia, pude rastrear a tres personas, pero ahora solo hay dos… hubiera venido a este lugar hace bastante tiempo, pero por alguna razón nunca podía concretar mis planes, incluso te sonara extraño pero el 10 de abril…_

_Este 10 de abril… donde siempre se reiniciaba todo… -se sorprendió el chico recordando lo sucedido ese día con __Aiura y __Toritsuka_

…Todo reiniciaba solo yo lo notaba, pero ese poder nunca lo podía igualar, regresábamos al pasado y teníamos que revivir algunas cosas más, fue demasiado horrible para mi… vivir mi vida solitaria sin amigos o personas iguales a mí que podía contarles de mi situación… hasta este abril, todo fue diferente, ahorra estoy aquí mientras todo fluye. – sonríe la chica mirando a el chico. – Perdón por mi descortesía, soy Mori Hotaru, estoy cursando el ultimo año en esta preparatoria, espero y nos llevemos bien este tiempo que queda – sonrió otra vez la chica - ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

_Parece una chica agradable, ella es psíquica como Aiura, Torisuka y como yo lo era, al parecer pude conocerla desde hace tiempo si no fuera que reiniciaba siempre las cosas… -pensaba el chico sin mucho detenimiento. – ella vivía lo que yo quería vivir desde un principio, al parecer no puede leer mi mente, tendré que decirle que mi nombre es Kusuo Saiki… caramba quisiera mis poderes por estos momentos_

_Es un placer conocerte Saiki … al parecer conoces a los otros psíquicos, y tú eras el tercero además de que eras el más poderoso – sonrió mas ampliamente la chica — Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, mis poderes aumentaron con el paso del tiempo, es increíble que pueda estar contigo al fin – sin más la chica se abalanzo hacia Saiki abrazándolo con sus brazos y piernas. _

Caramba, ten más cuidado, podríamos haber caído – dijo por primera vez en el día Saiki.

Saiki no ha llegado, pero ¿Qué es ese ruido? – Hairo salió del aula viendo la escena de abrazo de Saiki y la nueva chica del instituto Hotaru

¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Todos los del aula gritaron por la escena.

_Caramba, que manera de iniciar esto – pensó Saiki resignado. _

Hotaru volteo hacia el aula, viendo a varias personas ahí adentro, su rostro se tinto de un rojo tenue, dejo de abrazar a Saiki y puso sus pies sobre la tierra, acomodo su uniforme escolar acabando esto sonrió tímidamente a los presentes sin apartarse mucho del chico pelirosa. Todos vieron a la pareja notaron que Saiki no llevaba sus gafas verde ni sus antenitas rosas; pasaron a observar a la acompañante de su compañero y amigo, era una chica bajita (una cabeza menos de Saiki), piel clara como la nieve, cabello ondulado con la mitad corto del lado izquierdo y largo del derecho su color era un tono morado con negro, ojos de color violeta, su rostro era bonito algo aniñado pero eso le sumaba puntos de belleza, su cuerpo era pequeño pero resaltaban sus pechos que era un poco más grandes que los de Teruhashi. Seguían viéndola y analizando

Esto es algo incómodo para mi… - menciono Hotaru escondiéndose detrás de Saiki. — Ellos están comparándome con Teruhashi – susurro a lo bajo, solo Saiki pudo escuchar eso.

_Mori Hotaru, Teruhashi es la "chica perfecta" de la escuela, todos los hombres están detrás de ella, siendo sincero no quiero involucrarme en esas cosas, quiero mi vida tranquila y ahora que no tengo poderes no quiero involucrarme en ese tipo de problemas. Me resultas una chica interesante, eres linda._

_Dime Hotaru – sonrió la chica ocultándose más detrás de la espalda de Saiki – _Gracias.

Amigo, te ves distinto a los otros días – Nendo fue el único que dijo algo después de esos momentos — No llevas tus lentes verdes ¿Dejaste de usarlos este curso? Acaso llevas lentillas.

No pensaba ver a Saiki sin sus lentes, incluso sus antenitas rosas – ahora fue Kaido el otro que hablo

Cierto, algo cambio - Kuboyasu tomo una posición pensante

Saiki-kun ¿a que se debe este cambio? -Teruhashi pregunto nerviosa aun viendo a la nueva chica detrás de él, Chiyo estaba con una mano en el hombro de su amiga Teruhashi intentando calmarla.

Tus antenas que tenias esas deben de ser importantes, me impresionan que no explote algo… - dijo sin pensar Torisuka sabiendo que sus antenas son la estabilidad

Tal vez es esa la razón por la cual nos pidió reunirnos – Aiura dijo seria viendo a Saiki a los ojos.

Mi razón de esta reunión en este inicio, es que… - respiro hondo — Les quiero contar la verdad de mí, de lo que yo soy, bueno mas bien de lo que yo era hace poco tiempo… caramba,

¿¡QUÉ!? – se sorprendieron Aiura y Torisuka entendiendo todo.

Yo Kusuo Saiki era un psíquico… hasta hace poco, mi hermano mayor hizo un invento para quitarme mis poderes y no regresaran…

¿¡QUÉEEE!? – ahora eran todos los del aula o bueno casi todos…

….CONTINUARA

Hace casi siete horas que vi el final de temporada de Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan y he de decir que me quede con ganas de más, ese final donde se rompe la ventana fue un "¡aaaaahhhh volvieron sus poderes!" pero se me vino una historia de, y si en la ventana o cerca de el había un psíquico nuevo, en la vida desastrosa de Saiki se puede esperar eso, lo que me encanta un también de la serie es que son demasiados diálogos a la par con los otros personajes XD asi que puede escribir demasiado y hacer diálogos grandes pues así en el anime esta (no he leído el manga pero lo hare en el futuro) y bien se me vino a la mente una chica para hacer mas salseo con Teruhashi que me gusta la pareja de Saiki y Teruhashi; como Saiki y Aiura xD

No se si tenga final esta historia pero se e hizo interesante escribirla…


End file.
